warrior_cats_rp_chatzyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sabrina/Meyta
Summary Sabrina known as Meyta, for some reason is a nocturnal member of the Warrior Cats Roleplay. She can't frequently be found online anymore. History One day, a faithful brainlet on Chatzy had decided it would be a good idea to advertise a chatroom, that chatroom being Warrior Cats Roleplay, in a chatroom that disallowed such advertising other chatrooms. This chatroom unfortunately had Sabrina in it, which meant that now her cancer spread to the other unknowing and unfortunate Warrior Cats Roleplay chatroom. Because Sabrina's IQ was inversely proportional to the human population as a number, she somehow immediately got everybody to hate them, by typing like an idiot--also known as speaking in character to say things out of character, while also doing low-effort roleplays in the same mannerism as talking ooc. When asked to stop, Sabrina decided to be a little baby and make a fuss out of it. This would then be followed by her banning. Sabrina had been banned from the chatroom. It took the moderators long enough to do so. While most idiots would just give up on a room that they had no intention of trolling, or wait out the temporary ban that they were given, or attempt to appeal it with facts and reasoning, Sabrina decided that being banned for annoying everyone was unfair, and that she deserved a second chance. Instead of most trolls who desire a second chance and see it as a way to better themselves after being given one, Sabrina decided to throw that in the garbage and annoy everyone even more. Go figure. While she was self aware and said this was her trolling, she was actually quite horrible at it. This wasn't her trolling; it was her legitimately being herself. Annoying. Of course, she was banned again. This time, her ban was for a week. She came back to the chat unfortunatey on the exact hour, minute, and second she was banned, only one week after her ban. She was that thirsty to annoy everyone successfully again. However, this was not the case. As hard as it is to believe, she was legitimately trying to make herself look like less of a mong and annoying brainlet and actually participate in the chat. For the most part, this worked, & people accepted her in the chatroom as a regular member, & no longer was she seen as annoying and as a troll. So, Sabrina stayed, joining and chatting with the rest of the room every day. That was, until she said YOLO, lit 63 blunts, and left forever. Her last words were never recorded. May she rest in peace. Trivia * Sabrina is actually a trap dude. * Sabrina wasn't even a 5th grader when he started messing with the chat. This should explain a lot. * Sabrina never once seriously roleplayed in the chat, despite doing so in numerous other chatrooms before this. * Sabrina never once read Warrior Cats. This and the fact above beg the question as to why he was so eager to stay in the chatroom in the first place. * Sabrina has done similar, in fact, usually worse, to numerous other chatrooms in the past, until he finally grew a brain cell and realized nobody liked what he was doing. * Sabrina wrote this article.